Running from Love
by Tsukinon
Summary: Enter Nayami Kawadoko: High School track star and straight A student. Nayami recently transferred to Ouran in the hopes of earning a scholarship and avoiding high school romance and drama. She obviously came to the wrong place. TamakixOC
1. New Student

**Yay, a new story based on one of my new obsessions. Please don't kill me; I'm still working on my other stories, slowly but surely! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I odn't own Ouran High School Host Club, unfortunately. If I did, things would be much more crazy.**

* * *

Nayami Kawadoko wandered through the nearly empty hallways of Ouran High School, which she had recently been transferred to. She didn't particularly mind the change; the school had a good reputation and the students' grades were excellent, but the only thing that bothered her about the school was that the students never seemed to have to work or study or anything at all to attain those grades. Nayami wasn't exactly complaining, it was just a change from her last school. These people seemed to have too much time on their hands, though.

As she walked past a group of chattering girls, Nayami remembered something else that she hated: the girls' uniforms. Just the thought of those high, lacy collars made her neck itch. Sure, she got a few stares from wearing the boy's uniform, but it sure was a hell of a lot more comfortable than those over-poofy dresses would ever be. Also, she refused to wear hair ribbons like the other girls, since a simple elastic hair tie was enough to hold her ponytail in place, in her opinion.

Nayami walked up to the large double-doors of a room that she was sure wouldn't be occupied, so that she could read her book without distraction. Unfortunately, it tuned out that the room was full to the brim with a study group of seniors. Sighing, Nayami closed the door and continued her search for a quiet place.

Her luck wasn't any better with the next few doors that she came across. Finally, she reached the third music room.

"Hmmm…I doubt anyone would think of studying in a music room," she muttered to herself. "I dunno. It's worth a try." She hesitated before opening the door, but took a deep breath and turned the handle.

"Welcome," a chorus of voices said at once when she walked into the room. Nayami blinked at the source of the voices, seven guys in the center of the room, three of which were in her class. They all wore charming smiles, were well dressed, and were the kind of people that would have tons of fangirls. Unfortunately for them, Nayami wasn't a fangirl.

"Oh, it seems as if we've surprised our newcomer," one of them said. He was tall and blonde, and was apparently the leader of the group. He walked over to Nayami, who stood her ground, but was tempted more than ever to walk right out the door.

"Oh, Nayami-san!" one of the others exclaimed. "I never expected to see you here!"

"Haruhi?" Nayami asked.

"You know her, Haru-chan?" a small boy asked Haruhi, who nodded.

"She's in our class," the twins explained. "She just transferred here, so we don't know her much."

"Yes, according to the records, she came from a large public school in Tokyo, where she was on the track team and was also valedictorian, and came here because of her high grades." This one had black hair and glasses, and was busily typing away on a laptop.

"Ah, so you might not have heard of us," the blonde said, now putting his arm around Nayami's shoulders and holding up a pale yellow rose that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "Well Nayami-hime, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Care to explain?" Nayami asked, glaring at him. "And I don't even know you people! Except, of course, Haruhi and the Hitachiins, but I have no idea who the rest of you are!"

"Otori Kyoya," the one with the laptop and glasses said, looking up.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny, Mi-chan!" the small boy said.

"'Mi-chan'…?" Nayami began to ask, but was cut off by another black-haired student standing next to Hunny.

"Morinozuka Takashi," he said.

"And Suo Tamaki at your service," the blonde said, bowing gracefully. " Here at Ouran High School, there are many prosperous families, who have much time on their hands. Therefore, our Host Club is about these handsome guys who have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies that also have the time and profit—" Tamaki then looked up, and nearly fell out of shock.

"I'm leaving," Nayami said, interrupting his speech, walking toward the door. But when she turned the gleaming handle, the doors wouldn't budge. She tried kicking them, but nothing worked. She was locked in the same room as these lunatics. Nayami turned to face the club, her livid expression making the others back away a few paces.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" she growled.

Tamaki, apparently oblivious to her displeasure, strolled over to her. Putting one arm around her waist, he cupped her chin in his other hand and tilted her face so that they were staring directly at each other.

"Please don't be angry at them," he said, gazing into her furious eyes. "It was my fault for forgetting the key."

"Tamaki, I don't think you're helping," Kyoya said, uninterested, as Nayami pushed Tamaki's hand away and walked to the far side of the room. He then muttered while picking up a clipboard, "Locking customers in the room, bad idea."

"Ooh, _rejected_!" the twins said gleefully. Nayami sat down on one of the sofas with her arms crossed, still glaring. Tamaki crawled over into his corner of woe, curling up into the fetal position.

"I'm not a mindless sycophant like most of the girls that come here," she said. "All I want to do is get into a good college and, eventually, _finish my book_."

"Mi-chan, don't be angry," Hunny said, coming to sit on her lap. His large brown eyes were brimming with tears, and Nayami had no choice but to smile gently.

"I'm sorry Hunny-chan," she said. "But I'm wondering, since you're so little, why are you in High School?"

"Actually, he's a senior," Kyoya said. "He's the same age as Mori-senpai, and is also his cousin."

"Wha-" Nayami stuttered, looking back and forth between Hunny, with his stuffed bunny, to Mori, his tall, quiet cousin. "But how can that be? I mean, they're nothing alike!"

"I thought so too at first," Haruhi said, smiling. But at first I didn't think that you were a freshman, since you're so tall!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Nayami replied.

"Oh, but your svelte figure only adds to your elegance and grace," said Tamaki, appearing out of nowhere with another rose. He had apparently recovered fairly quickly.

"Go away," said Nayami. Tamaki then returned to the corner of woe. Nayami ignored him and turned to the others. "Why isn't there anyone else here? I mean, it seems like a popular place to be."

"Well, today's been sort of slow," Haruhi said. "There's been a lot going on with preparation for another dance coming up, so everyone's getting the decorations up and everything."

"And since the Host Club is sponsoring it, we've had our hands full, even without the usual flow of customers," Kyoya added.

Nayami thought for a moment. "When is this dance...exactly?"

"Not for a month and a half," the twins said in unison.

"You guys really take these things seriously, huh?" Nayami asked. "Well, personally, I can't wait to see the results. If you need any help setting up, I'll be glad to."

"Really? That'd be great!" Haruhi replied. "We'll need the help, since it's such a big event."

"Well, now that we're all comfortable," Tamaki said, appearing at Nayami's shoulder again, "which one of us do you fancy?"

"Wha—" Nayami began, caught off guard, but Tamaki cut her off.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're a cruel being," Haruhi said.

Tamaki, ignoring her, continued. "Oh, speechless, are we? Can't decide between us?"

"Th-that's not true—"

"Still indecisive? How about me?"

"I don't—"

Tamaki took one of her hands in his. "I'll make you my queen at the dance if you do, Nayami-hime."

"I'm not—"

"This will _not_ do!" a high-pitched voice said out of nowhere. A revolving platform rose from the floor in the middle of the room, revealing a girl in one of those poofy dresses. Her hair was held out her face by a red ribbon, and she held a megaphone in her hand.

"Who's she?" Nayami asked, but was ignored.

"This girl's everywhere," she heard one of the twins mutter.

The girl pointed at Nayami, frowning. "As the Host Club's manageress, I, Houshakuji Renge, forbid her from being the dance queen!"

"And since when did you have the authority to make such decisions?" Kyoya asked. Renge's face twisted angrily, and she held up the microphone again.

"I can see what kind of character you are, Nayami!" she said loudly.

"Well then, what am I?" Nayami asked skeptically, wrenching her hand out of Tamaki's grasp.

Renge jumped off the platform and scurried over to Nayami, staring hard at her. "You're the kind of girl that never really cares about appearance, and tries to stay out of romances and drama! You shun those around you, only because you're afraid of heartbreak!"

"And…how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Don't worry about her, she obsessed with living in a fantasy world where she shapes people's personalities to fit her liking," Kyoya answered. "In other words, she's an otaku."

_Oh, well that explains it_, Nayami thought to herself. But then she asked out loud, "Well then, what does this have to do with me being queen at the dance?"

"You're accepting…?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"No. Not yet," Nayami replied. Tamaki's face fell.

"Hm, I'm not sure what this has to do with the dance," Renge replied, her face thoughtful. "Oh well! Nice meeting you, anyway. Tata!" With that, she disappeared back underneath the floor.

"That was random," Nayami said after a few silent moments. Suddenly, she stood up. "May I leave now?"

"Why, Mi-chan?" Hunny whined. "You just got here!"

"That's okay Hunny-senpai," Nayami replied, "I'll probably be back. But are the doors still locked?"

"Um, they were never really locked in the first place," Haruhi said, smiling sheepishly. "There was just a wedge under the door so that there wouldn't be any drafts in the room…"

"WHAT?" Nayami shouted. "That's it, I'm getting out of here." She strode toward the doors when Tamaki jumped up.

"Wait, Nayami-hime!" he pleaded, grabbing her by the elbow. Instinctively, Nayami whirled around with her arm outstretched, slapping Tamaki in the face.

Tamaki instantly let go, his hand flying to the raw spot on his face. The rest of the Host Club watched in shocked silence as Nayami kicked the door wedge away and tore out of the room into the hallway, her footsteps echoing through the corridors.


	2. Yet More Surprises

**Yay, celebrate, for I have returned!!!! -dances- Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but the real world has unfortunately caught up with me...but I have escaped yet once again!!! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you all like it so far! So, without further ado, I present the next chapter of _Running from love_!**

* * *

-three days later-

"Tamaki-kun?" a girl's voice asked. "Tamaki-kun, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, looking up. The two girls sitting across from him, their eyes wide with concern, looked anxiously at him. "Oh no, it's nothing, I'm fine…"

"No, you're not!" the second girl insisted. "Something's bothering you. Is it one of us? Please tell us if it is!"

"No, it's not either of you." He then stood up and walked away, leaving the two girls sitting next to each other.

The rest of the Host Club watched the scene from afar in silence as Tamaki dragged himself away.

"Tamaki-senpai's been really down lately, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed. "The thing is, he's never been slapped by a girl before, and now he's taking it all personally."

"Do you think that Tama-chan will cheer up if we bake him a big cake?" Hunny asked.

"No," Kyouya replied, "but I have a plan."

The others gathered around him, eagerly listening to Kyouya's plot.

Meanwhile, Nayami walked through the Academy's hallways, pondering recent events. Eventually, her thoughts wandered to the Host Club incident that happened three days ago. She felt a little guilty about slapping Tamaki and wished that she could apologize to him and the others about running off like that, but wondered if a simple apology would be enough.

All of a sudden, she felt a piece of cloth cover her eyes, blocking her vision. She tried to shout, but a hand covered her mouth. Nayami bit down hard, and she was released for a brief moment as one of her captors pulled his hand away, swearing violently. But then she was being dragged backwards by her elbows. She tried to escape, but the kidnappers' grips were like iron. Soon she heard the creak of two large doors opening, and the slam shut as they passed through. There were a few more moments of being dragged, and Nayami's eyes were uncovered, exposing the interior of the Third Music Room, as well as the Hitachiin twins' grinning faces.

"Surprised?" they asked in unison.

Nayami stared at them. "What the hell was that for?" she blurted out.

"Don't blame us, it wasn't our idea," they said. "It was Kyouya's."

Nayami crossed her arms and sat in a nearby armchair. "Well, whatever reason you had for bringing me here, you didn't have to _blindfold_ me."

Haruhi then appeared, carrying a tray of pastries. "Um, how should we explain this?" she asked, setting the tray down on one of the many coffee tables. "You see, we thought that you wouldn't want to come back here at all. I don't know. I had nothing to do with this."

"What do you mean, 'I wouldn't want to come back here?' I thought you all didn't want me to come back," Nayami said, picking up one of the pastries. "Hope you don't mind if I help myself. Anyway, I would've come back if you just asked me."

Haruhi sighed in relief. "I'm glad we have all that cleared up," she said, sitting down next to Nayami.

After a few silent moments, Nayami asked, "So, why am I here in the first place?"

The twins looked at each other and Haruhi accidentally choked on the pastry that she was eating. Hikaru quickly hurried over to help her.

Kaoru just sighed like explaining the reason was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. "Ever since that little…_incident_ a few days ago, Tamaki's been…how should I put this? He's been neglecting his duties as a host."

"And…why bring me here?" Nayami insisted.

Kyouya suddenly entered the room, as if on cue. "We were thinking that a willful apology from you would help him recover."

"It's that bad, huh?" Nayami asked, sighing. "Fine, then. You could've just told me that instead of kidnapping me. I would've apologized anyway. But where is Tamaki-senpai, anyway?"

At that moment, Tamaki dragged himself in upon hearing his name. He looked uncharacteristically lifeless, partly because of his uncombed hair and wrinkled uniform.

_My god, he's too overly-dramatic for his own good_, Nayami thought to herself. But despite her opinion, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I am very sorry for offending you when I first came here," she said, bowing. "And I hope you accept my apology."

Tamaki looked up and suddenly exploded, "Oh yes!!! I accept your apology, how sweet of you, hime!" Nayami was then glomped.

"Is that all you wanted me to say?" she choked, wrestling out of Tamaki's grip and extremely confused.

Tamaki just ignored her question, falling to his knees with a hand on his forehead. "Oh, I am overwhelmed with such joy as I have never known! Yet so much guilt as well…I should have been the one to apologize, but now I feel as if my debt has already been paid!" It seemed as if his babbling would never stop.

"Is Tamaki always this delirious?" Nayami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Haruhi replied. "You get used to it after a while."

Bu then, at last, Tamaki's rant started coming to an end. "And now I will take the pleasure to designate this beautiful maiden at no cost!"

Nayami glared at the others. _You are all evil_, she thought. But then she said, "No, I never said I was a customer today. I wanted to say I was sorry for my previous actions." Her expression was suddenly thoughtful. "And now that I think about it, I think I left my book here, too."

Haruhi cringed. "You mean that book with a red cover?" she asked slowly and timidly.

"Yeah," Nayami said, smiling. "Do you know where it is?"

Haruhi looked to the ceiling, as if the light fixtures could offer any help. Gulping, she said, "I'm afraid I accidentally spilled tea on it," she finally admitted.

-Begin flashback-

It was a busy day for the Host Club, since it was nearing the holidays, and students were getting more time off. Haruhi was scurrying back and forth between the tables, pouring tea for the customers.

"Fujioka-san, may I have some tea please?" a girl nearby asked sweetly.

"Of course," Haruhi said, and started waking toward the table where she sat, chatting idly with her friends. But when she was only a few steps away, Haruhi tripped over a small red book, unfortunately causing her to spill hot tea all over her freshly cleaned uniform as well as the book and expensive-looking imported rug.

-End flashback-

"Wha…?" Nayami began to ask disbelievingly. "You're serious? I mean, I was almost finished with it and all…but now…"

"I'm sor—" Haruhi began, but Nayami cut her off.

"Fine. I'll just go to the book store and buy another copy." Nayami sighed. "But not now. I guess I'll stay here for a little while and hang out, and maybe finish some homework, but I'll have to leave in a little while."

Tamaki jumped into the conversation, waving his hand. "Don't worry! A little book shouldn't be too hard to buy! And I shall cover the entire cost of it for you!" He started laughing, almost making him sound slightly more hysterical than usual.

"My lord, calm down," Hikaru said.

Kaoru appeared over Nayami's shoulder, making her jump. "I think the reason he's acting like this is because he's never been to a book store in his life."

"Does he even read books at all?" Nayami asked, exasperated.

Hikaru then appeared over her other shoulder, scaring her again. "Oh, of course he reads. He's just always made others buy the books for him."

"Why do you two always get pleasure out of scaring people like that?" Nayami asked, putting her hand over her wildly beating heart. "I mean, first in class, and now…"

Tamaki stopped laughing and looked over. "You mean…" he said slowly, with a rising level of dread.

"Yup!" the twins exclaimed cheerily, still leaning on Nayami's shoulders. "She's in our class, along with Haruhi! We're the 'friendly class quartet' now!"

"You monsters! Get away from my hime!" Tamaki screeched, grabbing for the twins, but they just danced out of his reach with their tongues out, still clinging to Nayami.

"_Help me_!" she mouthed to Haruhi, who tried to suppress a giggle, shrugging. Nayami then turned to Kyouya, who just pushed his glasses higher onto his nose, shrugged, and went back to typing away on the laptop.

"All right then!" Nayami said, somehow escaping from the middle of the twins and fuming Tamaki. She thought it was a little pathetic that they were fighting for no apparent reason, and that Tamaki could become provoked almost as easily as she could. "Just stop fighting, you three."

"Why should we? He started it," the Hitachiins said, pointing to Tamaki, whose mouth dropped open.

"No, actually, you two did."

"Oh. Nevermind then," they replied with identical grins.

Nayami thought for a moment. "But come to think of it, where are Hunny and Mori? I haven't seen them here."

"Oh, they're just at karate practice," Haruhi replied, picking up another pastry.

"Oh, okay."

Just then Kyouya looked up. "Kawadoko-san, please come here for a moment."

"Sure." Wondering what it could be, Nayami walked over to where he sat. "What is it, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Remember how you said you would help out with the dance preparations?"

"Yeah."

"Would you still be interested?"

Nayami grinned. "Of course I would! What do you need me to do?"

He handed her a stack of about fifty papers, which looked like signs advertising for the dance. "Would you mind putting these up sometime soon? We're still trying to figure out what to do about decorations and things like that, but advertising is a start," he said.

"All right, will do. I'll try to get them up later today." Nayami put the posters down on a coffee table and sat down in an armchair in front of it.

"You know, speaking of the dance…" Tamaki's voice said from next to the chair. Nayami looked over and saw Tamaki leaning over so that they were at eye level, and he held yet another yellow rose in front of him. Nayami rolled her eyes.

"Not this again," she muttered, putting her hand on her forehead. But when she looked up again, she saw _it_.

"_The puppy dog eyes…_"

"_My lord's last ultimate weapon of last resort…_"

"_You feel you very will caving in…_"

"_Resistance is futile…"_

Nayami looked around wildly for the source of the voices, finally spotting Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind the armchair, their hands cupped around their mouths.

"Dammit you two!" Nayami shouted, jumping up. The twins sniggered, jumping safely out of her reach. Then she turned to Tamaki. "Is taking me to the dance that important to you?"

Tamaki nodded vigorously.

Nayami sighed. "Fine. I'll go. I don't want to feel guilty…you can stop with the puppy eyes now, senpai."

Instead of returning to normal, Tamaki's eyes only grew wider with disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, I said it. Please don't hyperventilate. I might change my mind if that happens." But despite her words, Nayami actually smiled and laughed.


	3. Hidden Talents

**Yay!! An update. Once more, I apologize for the wait, but I've been going through sort of a depression lately, due to stress (and writer's block) in the real world. I really don't think this chapter is the best, but at least it's an update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of Ayumi Hamasaki's music.**

* * *

As Nayami walked through the almost-empty hallways, hanging up the dance advertisements made by the Host Club at places where she thought they would be seen, there was a certain song that she just couldn't get out of her head. She'd heard it on the radio, which was playing songs by Ayumi Hamasaki, earlier that week and instantly fell in love with it. Even as she taped up the posters with their curly yet elegant handwriting, even as she didn't keep track of where her feet where taking her, she tried to remember the melody. She hummed a few notes and quickly stopped, discouraged. She just couldn't seem to get it right. 

But she suddenly heard it. The quick, smooth piano notes flowing through the air. The poignant, serene tone of the music. Nayami followed the sounds through the seemingly abandoned academy, suddenly remembering.

_This is it._

It was the song that she had been searching for.

And she instantly remembered some of the lyrics. Some, but not all.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nayami found the source of the music. Surprisingly, it was the third music room, and the doors were ajar, throwing a faint beam of light onto the floor and music into the air.

_That's weird_, she thought. _I thought the others already left. _But nonetheless, she leaned against the wall next to the door, listening. And then she began to sing what she knew. Quietly, her voice floated through the hallway.

"_I want to be left alone._

_I want to escape to a place where no one knows me._

_That I'm wrong about that, that it's my fault,_

_Is all my heart has. I don't need tomorrow._

_Can I cry as much as I want to? Until my tears wither away._

_The white snow flows and muffles my tears._

_Please help me."_

As she sang, the music seemed to waver, but then grew in strength. So Nayami continued, her voice stronger than before.

"_I don't even have one regret._

_I've always been living in the present_

_So that I don't leave…_"

She hesitated when she forgot the next words. But, surprisingly, the music also stopped, and she heard footsteps come closer to the doors.

_Oh, crap!_

Nayami briefly considered running around the corner of the hallway, or diving behind the red velvet curtains of the nearby window. But as she fought with herself, the doors opened, making her come face-to-face with Tamaki, looking as surprised as she felt.

"Oh, um…hello, senpai…" Nayami stuttered, breaking the silence. "Was that you, playing the piano in there? Um, who else could it be, since everyone else went home already?"

Tamaki's shocked expression turned into a fake modest smile. "Oh, you heard it. I usually only practice when no one is there to hear my mistakes and ruin my flawless appearance—"

"Cut the theatrics, senpai. I know you were playing the piano. But why don't you play during Host Club hours?"

Tamaki looked slightly baffled at her reply, but answered her question, slightly less dramatically. "I come here to practice after school every week. But as I was playing, I heard a lovely voice accompanying the music. You wouldn't happen to know who it was, would you?"

_Am I turning red? _Nayami thought, feeling warmth creep up her neck and over her cheeks._ Dammit! Stop acting like this, Nayami!_ But no one had actually heard her sing before, so she had never gotten compliments on her voice, and didn't know exactly how she should respond. She was definitely caught off guard.

"Well, thank you…" she finally admitted, looking at her shoes. "I usually don't sing in front of others, though."

"I don't see why."

Nayami looked up from the floor to see Tamaki leaning against the doorframe, smiling gently. Not one of his fake Host-Club-host smiles, but a genuine smile. Nayami felt herself go even redder, and wouldn't be surprised if she looked into a mirror at that moment and found herself to be a vivid shade of scarlet.

"Um, I'd better go put the rest of these up," she muttered, turning to walk down the hall again. But once she disappeared around the corner, Tamaki went back into the music room. As soon as the door snapped shut, Tamaki whipped out his cell phone and hurriedly dialed Kyouya's number.

"_What is it now, Tamaki_?" came Kyouya's voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Kyouya, I have to tell you something!" Tamaki replied, barely able to keep himself from dropping the phone in excitement.

"_Just tell me already_."

Tamaki took a deep breath to calm himself. "Remember how I said that I wanted to perform a duet at the dance with a lucky customer?"

Silence.

"Kyouya?"

"_Hm? Oh yes, I remember_."

"I think I've finally found someone!"

"_Oh, that's great. Who is it_?"

"None other than Nayami-hime!"

No response.

"KYOUYA!"

"_Oh, sorry. I'm trying to fill out this form for ordering the food for the dance. But what I was going to ask you was if she knows about this yet. Have you told her_?"

"Uh, no…"

"_Then you shouldn't get your hopes up._"

"But she has to accept!"

"_And why is that_?"

Tamaki faltered. "It's because she's _different_ from the others. She's special to me!"

"_You say that about every girl_."

"B-but it's true this time!"

Kyouya sighed. "_All right, whatever you say. But I've got to go and finish these order forms. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow._"

"Oh all right."

And with that, they both hung up.

* * *

**It was short, I know. But if I didn't divide what I had of the chapter, it would've been too long, and it would've taken me longer to update xD and if anyone didn't recognize the song at the beginning, it was the English translation of "Powder Snow" by Ayumi Hamasaki. Hope ya liked it!**


	4. The Unknown Caller

**Yo! Tis Tsuki. I'm glad I've got this chapter finished, it took me forever ;-; I have to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, they're what have kept me going this far! I'm glad you all like the story this far, and although I'm aware that the previous chapter wasn't the best, I'm sure this one will be at least a bit more enjoyable, if you don't fall asleep while reading it xD Enjoy!**

* * *

It was soon known throughout Ouran Academy that Tamaki Suoh's date for the upcoming annual Ouran ball was none other than the quick-tempered, stubborn, clever, foul-mouthed, cynical, unladylike, athletic, and attractive Nayami Kawadoko. She was fully aware of the wildfire rumors flying around the school (including love letters, arranged marriages, romantic moonlit strolls, and childhood acquaintances), but didn't particularly care to put an end to them. Besides, they were usually a good source of entertainment.

On one particularly balmy fall afternoon, after school hours and during Host Club hours, Nayami received a call on her cell phone right as she walked outside the main building. She jumped and nearly dropped the small stack of textbooks that she was holding when her high-pitched ringtone (the Hamtaro theme song) rang out across the courtyard, causing many heads to briefly turn her way. Cursing, she reached into her bag and withdrew the phone, opening it up and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked into the air. She was silent for a moment, but then smiled. "Oh, hi Kyo."

Unfortunately, at that moment the Hitachiin twins were passing through the courtyard to report for Host Club duties and overheard the hyperactive theme song echo though the courtyard. Seeing that it was Nayami who answered it, the brothers hid behind a nearby pillar, attracting stares from passerby while trying not to eavesdrop the conversation in vain.

"Wait…" she said, unaware that they were right behind her. Then again, they _were_ hiding. "Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot you didn't have to work tonight. At least you can help me finish that essay that's due _tomorrow_…and no, that doesn't mean write it for me, Kyo…"

The twins looked at each other.

"Did she say 'Kyo'…?" Hikaru mouthed, a horrified expression creeping across his face.

Kaoru nodded back, gulping nervously. "Milord won't be pleased," he said in a strangled whisper that was barely audible.

Meanwhile in the Third Music Room, Tamaki sat on his armchair that temporarily served as a throne, daydreaming about his encounter with Nayami during his piano practice. Somehow, he had convinced himself that he vividly recalled how Nayami had gracefully fainted into his arms upon seeing him. Obviously, his "Inner Mind Theatre" had been reeling ever since he had heard Nayami sing.

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the room.

"Milord!" Hikaru yelled. "_Milord_!"

Kyouya looked up from his notebook of financial records. "Oh, there you two are. Please be considerate of Tamaki, he's not exactly in a state of communication yet." Sure enough, someone (probably Hunny, judging from the handwriting and flowery border) had slung a "Do Not Disturb" sign around Tamaki's neck as he sighed happily into space.

Nevertheless, Hikaru ran up to the King and took hold of his shoulders. "Milord! It's about Nayami!" Tamaki apparently hadn't heard him and kept on mentally plucking flower petals. Hikaru growled angrily and started shaking Tamaki by the shoulders, the blonde's head flopping back and forth like a rag doll while Hikaru repeated himself, louder this time. "_Milord_!"

Kaoru also sighed in an exasperated way and looked at the ceiling, obviously thinking, "_Do I have to do this_?" Apparently he did, so he called out, "Milord! It's about Nayami-_hime_!"

At these words Tamaki sprang out of his chair as if shocked. His face turned slowly toward the younger twin, his blissful expression replaced by one of utter horror. Without warning, he flung himself foreword and grabbed Kaoru's shoulders.

"What about Hime?" he demanded furiously, appearing almost frightening. "Is she in trouble? Do we need to save her from the clutches of Death himself?"

"N-no, Milord—"

At that moment, a corner of the room seemed to darken, and the light fixtures flickered ominously. A low, spine-chilling chuckle resonated throughout the room as a black door in the opposite wall appeared out of nowhere and opened slightly with a loud, echoing creak. Tamaki released Kaoru and jumped back in horror, letting out an incredibly loud gasp.

The chuckling continued, growing in volume as the door creaked open until the gap was wide enough for a cloaked figure to creep into the third music room, his cat-shaped puppet rubbing its small, pointed paws together in excitement.

"Did you hear that, Beelzenef?" the cloaked figure said quietly to his puppet, a sinister grin plastered onto his face. "It seems as if the Host Club will need assistance, given their small amount of experience in these delicate areas concerning the dead." The puppet nodded in agreement.

"Wh-what do _you_ want, Nekozawa?" Tamaki stammered from behind a chair.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and it seems like you want somebody to be saved from the evil spirits of death and destruction. We, the Black Magic Club, can—"

Just then, the main door opened, interrupting Nekozawa's monologue, and Haruhi ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted once she reached the others. "I had to—what's Nekozawa-senpai doing here?"

Hikaru found his voice. "He was just leaving!" he exclaimed as he and Kaoru each whipped out a flashlight and brandished the bright beams in Nekozawa's direction. The cloaked student shrieked in terror and scurried about the room like a cockroach before slamming the large door to the Black Magic Club's lair shut behind him.

"What…was that about?" Haruhi asked, breaking the stunned silence that followed the door's bang.

"What, indeed…" Kyouya said, returning to his black notebook. "Oh yes, Kaoru, Hikaru. Didn't you have to inform Tamaki of something important?"

"Right," Hikaru replied. "Well, Tono…"

"It seems as if Nayami's been getting _phone calls from an unknown male _named Kyo," Kaoru finished quickly.

A stunned silence followed. But then Haruhi said, "I don't think it's anything to get all worked up about."

"Buy, my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed, horrified. "What do you mean, 'it's not anything to get worked up about?' For all we know--"

"For all we know," Kyouya cut in, "it could have been--"

"What could it have been?" Kaoru interrupted. "If it was a wrong call or something, why would she smile when she answered it, call the caller by his first name, and start talking about doing homework?!"

Tamaki's jaw dropped as Haruhi said, "I just don't know. Nayami doesn't come across as the sort of person who would ask a boyfriend or something for homework help in my opinion, though."

"There's only one thing to do," Tamaki said gravely, his demeanor changing instantly. "We must close the Host Club for this afternoon only and solve this mystery of the unknown caller! Where are Hunny and Mori?"

Kyouya snapped the notebook shut. "If you must know, they said that they would be coming late again this afternoon because of Kendo. And although I have absolutely no interest in participating in this foolish plot of yours, it seems as if I have no choice but to come along."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, unable to shake off the feeling of impending doom.

Once Hunny and Mori had arrived, the Host Club set off at once. It was only when Tamaki had led the Host Club down the front steps did he pause in his steps, his index finger in the air dramatically and the heroic smile sliding off his face.

"What's the matter, Tama-chan?" Hunny inquired, clinging to Usa-chan.

"Let me guess," Haruhi said, "You have no idea where to go, do you?"

Tamaki slowly turned around to face the group, his shoulders slumping.

"I take that as a no," Haruhi muttered.

"Well," Kaoru said, thinking back to earlier that afternoon, "It did sound like she was going straight back home after school from what she said in the conversation."

Tamaki's jaw dropped open in horror at the idea of Nayami meeting with male strangers at her own home, but Haruhi asked, "And where would that be…exactly?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "I knew I had to come along for a reason. Leave all those details to me."

"Kyo, I'm home," Nayami called through the apartment as she walked through the door.

"Hey, you want me to start on dinner soon?" Kyo asked from the living room, flipping the pages of a novel.

"That's all right. I've gotta start on my homework, but I'll let you know when I'm hungry."

"Okay," Kyo called back as Nayami disappeared into her bedroom upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, someone's hand began rapping on the front door in a frenzied manner.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Kyo shouted, slamming the book down and striding toward the door.

Tamaki stopped knocking at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Now, remember the battle plan?" he whispered to the rest of the host club as he rubbed his palms together excitedly.

"Milord, what battle plan?" Hikaru asked in a bored tone.

Before Tamaki could answer, the door opened to reveal a young man, about as tall as Mori, with unruly brown hair. He wore an oversized t-shirt and faded jeans, and looked thoroughly annoyed at being disturbed while reading.

He surveyed the group outside the door before demanding, "What do you guys want?"

Tamaki stuttered, at a loss to reply, but Kyouya jumped in.

"Is this the residence of a Kawadoko Nayami-san?" he inquired politely.

The brown-haired youth studied the six students once more before nodding.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec. Nayami!" he shouted. "There's some more guys here to see you!"

Tamaki's expression was nothing short of aghast at the concept that his beloved Hime was even more popular at her old school than he thought. But then her voice faintly rang out.

"Hold on!" she yelled back. "I'm busy!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Get down here!" he bellowed. "Show some courtesy to your guests!"

"I don't care who it is, Kyo!" she replied angrily. "I'm not going out with them!"

Kyo turned back to the Host Club. "I'll be right back," he said before disappearing into the apartment. The hosts peeked in to see a fairly roomy, clean space. They caught a glimpse of a neat living room and a staircase leading upstairs before they heard the argument that was taking place just out of view.

"Kyo! Get out of my room!"

"Just go down there!"

"I will not!"

"I'll drag you out of here if necessary!"

SLAM.

"Hey, Nayami! Don't you start chucking your book bag at me!"

"I can if I want."

"Shut up. I won't leave you alone until--"

BAM.

"AAARRRRGGGHH THAT WAS MY EYE!"

"Serves you right."

"GODDAMMIT NAYAMI! GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS DOWN THERE!"

"FINE!"

The host club stood in stunned silence as the sound of Nayami stomping feet reached their ears. She wrenched the door open and her livid expression vanished instantly upon seeing them, although her cheeks were still flushed from yelling. She was still in her uniform, minus the tie and blue jacket, and the white long-sleeved shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the white tank top she wore underneath.

"Oh, hello," she said calmly as if nothing had happened. "I wasn't expecting to see you people here."

Tamaki, who by this time had now somewhat recovered, flung himself at her with outstretched arms.

"HIME!!!!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her neck. "Are you all right? You didn't have to exchange blows with that strange man yourself, we would have fought to the death so save you!"

"We would have?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Nayami looked at Tamaki, as well as the rest of the host club, in amused disbelief.

"That wouldn't have been necessary," she said, trying to fight back laughter as she gently shoved Tamaki away. "You see, Kyo, that 'strange man', is my older brother."

"Y-you have an older brother…?" Tamaki stammered, dumbstruck once again.

"What, you didn't know?" Nayami asked. "I thought I told you all."

"Nope!" Hunny replied.

"You didn't," Mori agreed.

"Oh. Well now you know," she said as Kyo walked down the stairs with a hand over the right side of his face; a spectacular black eye was visible through his fingers.

* * *

**Well, now we know Kyo. Bad tempers seem to run in the family... xD And don't worry, the afternoon at the Kawadoko household will continue in the next chapter! And you'll find out more about Nayami's home life! -gasp- I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
